


Champion of the Dark

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Darkness, Kingdom Hearts like referances, Powerful Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester, but not a crossover - Freeform, light - Freeform, season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: The Light has there angels, in all ranks and levels. But know one knew so did the Darkness.What is Sam's addiction to Demon's Blood wasn't because of his powers or connection to Lucifer but rather the taste of those corrupted was what he needed to live. As the Archangle of the Darkness.





	Champion of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Surfing through KH stuff, watching Supernatural. Came up with an idea... Yeah stuff happened.

After Dean was pulled down into Hell, Sam set off on continuing his search for a way out for his brother. But in that time, he had grown close to Ruby. The rest, was known to him up to now, a painful detox of demon blood and he was normal again. He sat there in the impala staring out as they went to meet with Chuck again who had wanted to see them.

Since there fight with Gabriel, things were strange. Sam didn’t know why he liked the taste of demons blood. To him, it was sweet, was that what people meant by the ‘Taste of Corruption’.  
He tried not to think about it, staring out at the moving landscape. Something in him was still hungry for it… but also for something more than blood. What it was, he didn’t know. It seemed like lately human food didn’t satisfy his hunger. Sure for short bursts it did, but those moments were fleeting, and he was often left feeling a bit hungry. He never said anything to Dean, and went through the motions. It wasn’t to the point he felt his stomach cave in.

It’s hard to explain, human food satisfied his mind gave the nutrients he needed, but it’s like something in him crave a different taste, something like demons blood, but not quiet.  
He closed his eyes, trying to get some rest without worry of the coming storm. The angels were getting persistent, trying to force them to say yes. Something in the back of Sam’s mind growled at that, he wasn’t going to be the Devils little toy, he felt he was meant for something more. 

In the time Dean was in Hell, Sam didn’t feel alone, and it wasn’t because of Ruby. Even without her he felt like someone was with him, listening to his self-conversations, soft coos of agreement and comfort. He felt like in that time he was going insane, yet didn’t fight it off. Listening to this growl it made near Ruby, near any demon really. Since taking blood it had gotten worse, as he’d eye them like food in his mind’s eye.

He popped his neck and soon started to drift away into sleep. For now he’d rest and think on it later. There was a coo in his mind, rest did sound good it’s what they… he needed.


End file.
